This invention relates generally to motors and, more particularly, to a mounting bracket for mounting capacitors to a motor.
Typical applications in which a run capacitor is utilized in connection with a motor include air conditioners, fans, washing machines, and capacitor-start-capacitor-run motors which alter the time phase relationship between magnetic fields generated by run windings. In these applications, the run capacitor typically is mounted to a motor shell. With an air conditioner, however, vibration may cause the run capacitor to detach from the motor. To prevent such detachment, screws or a "strap" are typically utilized to fasten the capacitor to the motor shell. The use of these screws or the "strap" creates location limitations and adds cost to fabrication and assembly of the motor.